Amour A Risque
by Misisi169
Summary: Stiles fuit Beacon Hills et ne revient que 5 ans plus tard
1. Chapter 1

** Amour A Risque:**

Amour à Risque

Résumé:

Stiles fuit Baecon Hills pour ne revenir que 5 ans plus tard.

Histoire:

Stiles Stilinski 16 ans se sentais seul . Bien sur il avait des amis autour de lui enfin amis c'est vite dit puisque soit ils l'ignoraient soit ils le fuyaient comme la peste ne l'acceptant seulement parce qu'il était le meilleur amis de Scott qui,lui,depuis qu'il était devenu un loup garou, gagnant ainsi une meute de loup , délaissait donc son meilleur ami et ne lui adressai la paroles que pour lui demander divers service ainsi que des recherche sur tel ou un tel être surnaturel qui rodait a Beacon Hills . Stiles en avait ras le bol de cette situation où il était traité comme de la merde et décida donc de partir loin de Beacon en prévenant seulement son père car ses soit disant amis ne répondraient pas a ses appel.

_5 ans plus tard _

_Une silhouette sombre se détacha d'une voiture pour se diriger vers un magasin. Personne ne reconnu cette personne .En même temps même son père ne l'aurais pas reconnu car il étais tout l'inverse de se qu'il était silhouette étais plus grande et plus musclé- se n'étais plus l'hyperactif qu'avait connu Beacon Hills- ses yeux aussi avait changer ,ils étaient plus dur et plus mature et cachais un voile de tristesse preuve de se qu'il avais vécu dans sa jeunesse._

Stiles Stilinski sorti discrètement du super marché de Beacon Hills cela faisait 5 ans qu'il avait quitter cette ville et elle n'avait pas changer,c'étais toujours la même caissière ,avec 5 ans en plus,à la caisse qui servait les gens. S'aventurant dans la pénombre de la ville pour aller chercher-comme l'homme qu'il avait croiser a la caisse- à sa femme enceinte une glace pour une de ses envie nocturne ou cette femme venant acheter des couche a bas prix pour son enfant ou encore un groupe d'ados qui sont venu acheter des bar chocolaté.Le même parking avec ce même lampadaire qui penche dangereusement vers la route mais qui ne tombais pas pour d'obscur raison, même l'enseigne indiquant supermarché ,ne fait plus briller que les lettre SUPMACHE.

Stiles se dirigea vers sa voiture -encore une chose qui ne changeai pas Stiles et sa fidèle jeep bleu qui on ne sait comment roulais encore, il monta dans la voiture inspectant les alentours pour éviter une rencontre avec la meute habitant ici.

Stiles Stilinski était devenu un loup-garou suite a un affrontement avec l'un deux où celui ci l'amordu. Se fut la seule bataille qu'il perdu et c'est durant cette bataille qu'il est devenu un Alpha Zéta.

Il se dirigea vers la maison de son père avec le cadeau préparer avec soin par Stiles en l'occasion de l'anniversaire de celui-ci. Il appréhendais cette soirée car Scott et Mélissa et sûrement Allison si ces derniers sortaient encore ensemble bien sur seront probablement présents

Arrivé devant chez son père il sonna et fut heureux que son père fut celui qui lui ouvrit la porte; la réaction de son père ne le surpris guère.

-Qui êtes vous?Demande le shérif d'une voix autoritaire

-Genim. Stiles préféra utilisé sont vrai prénom pour prouvé a son père que s'étais lui . La réaction de son père fut de se jeter dans les bras de son fils

A peine Stiles rentra dans la maison que plusieurs grognement se firent entendre. Apres tout Stiles était un loup-garou ,chose à quoi les autres ne s'attendais pas.

-Qui êtes vous?demande Derek d'un ton froid

-Stiles fit-il

-Qui êtes vous?grogna Derek

-Voyons Surwolf ne soit pas aussi virulent

Stiles le regardait avec surprise.

Derek grogna plus fort pour le soumettre chose a laquelle il s'attendait vu que c'était instinctif pour son loup . Derek fit briller ses yeux d'un rouge carmin . Stiles ne voulait pas être soumis . Derek ,lui, fit l'erreur de croire que Stiles était un Bêta . Stiles fit briller ses yeux d'un rouge oranger pour prouvé son statu d'Alpha Zéta et grogna bien plus fort que Derek qui lui arrêta de gronder de surprise

-Tu est un Alpha Zéta . dit-il sur un ton surpris.


	2. Chapter 2

_POVD STILES_

-Tu est un Alpha Zéta . dit-il sur un ton surpris.

Toute la meute nous regarda surprise . Ils se demandais qu'est ce un Alpha Zéta . Scott fut le premier a brisé le silence

-Un Alpha Zéta?

Alors je leurs expliquai se que j'étais et leurs dit que mes pouvoir son de contrôler l'électricité et l'invisibilité . Derek prit alors la parole.

-Comment es-tu devenu un loup-garou?

-Quand j'ai décidé de partir je suis aller a New-York ou j'ai fini le lycée . J'avais trouvé du travail dans un bar j'aimais sa puisque j'avais beaucoup de contact avec les jour un rentrant j'ai décidé de couper par une ruelle sombre ou je me suis fait attaquer . Ils m'on laissé dans un piteux états un homme est passé par là et ayant pitié de moi il me mordit . Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais encore dans la ruelle mais personne autour . Quand j'ai compris que j'avais été mordu je me suis directement isolé et j'ai démisioné de mon poste.

-Comment tu t'es contrôlé tout seul?

-J'ai trouvé mon ancrage a la première pleine lune . Tout le monde me regarda supris.J'ai eu du mal mais j'ai réussi a me contrôlé . J'ai réussi a ne pas me faire repéré par les différente meute au alentours.

Il eu un silence de quelque minute puis Lydia posa la question fatidique:

-Pourquoi es-tu parti?

-Vous m'ignoré complè que Scott voulu me coupé la parole j'ajoutais . Non Scott même toi combien de fois je t'ai vu pendant que tu sortais avec Allison?Trois fois Scott et tu es sorti avec elle pendant 6 mois . Le reste de la meute me fuyait le plus possible et personne ne s'est rendu compte que je ne venais plus au réunion . Vous ne m'adresse plus la parole sauf pour me demandé des recherche sur tel ou tel être surnaturel.

Scott me regarda atristé se que me mis en colère parce que le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en étais pas rendu compte . Au lieu de m'exprimé sur ma colère je continuai

-J'ai eu très mal de se rejet vous savez? Même si m'avait cru faible j'adorais me sentir utile pour et le pire c'est que je vous considérais comme mes amis.

Je les regardai a ce moment avec tant de tristesse . J'avais les larme au yeux sans que personne ai le temps de réagir je sorti

Je me m'assis sur le perron quand j'entendis des pas arrivé vers moi

-Va t'en Scott . Dis-je en pensant que mon meilleur amis venait pour s'expliqué mais la voix qui me répondis me surpris

-Ce n'est pas Scott . La voix de Derek étais bizarement rauque

-Derek que fais-tu ici?

J'avais appris quelque jours après ma transformation que Derek étais mon compagnon . Trouvé un compagnon pour un loup est très rare mais je ne voulais pas lui dire qu'il étais mon compagnon . Quelque semaine avant de partir j'avais découvers que j'étais amoureux de Derek mais je ne lui ai rien dit de peur de me faire rejeté

-Je viens voir comment tu vas

-Je vais bien Derek retourne a l'intérieur . Je fus surpris quand,a la place de m'écouté il s'assis prés de moi.

-Tu sais Stiles on a jamais voulu te faire du mal...

Je lui coupais la parole

-On?Toi Derek Hale l'homme qui me plaquais sur toute surface plane a ta disposition ne voulais pas me faire du mal? Tu aurais préféré me voir mort

Sa réaction me pris au dépourvu . Je me retrouvais a terre avec Derek transformé au dessus de moi . Mon cœur s'accelera et les crocs de Derek étais sur ma gorge

-Ne dit plus jamais ca aussinon je t'arrache la gorge

Je me mis en colère et je le retournais pour être au dessus de lui . Je sorti mes griffe et je serai sa gorge

-Derek je ne suis plus l'humain faible que tu prenais pour un sac de box que tu pouvais malmené et la prochaine fois que tu me menace sa risque de mal finir pour toi.

Sans attendre sa réponse je me relevais et parti à l'intérieure de la maison où je prévenais mon père que j'allais a l'hôtel pour montais dans ma voiture direction l'hôtel

_ Pendant ce temps _

_Une voiture démarra et suivis la voiture du jeune Stilinski . La personne dans cette voiture eu un sourire sadique et se dit que son patron sera très fière de lui._

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE AUTEUR : <strong>

**Hey voila le chapitre 2 je voudrais passé une demande pour un Bêta correcteur car j'ai eu beaucoup de remarque sur mon orthographe .**

**;-)**

**By Misisi169**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 **

_POV extérieur _

Quand Derek revit Stiles pour la première fois depuis 5 ans, ce fut d'abord le bonheur. Il avait trouvé en Stiles un compagnon mais pour le protéger, il restait toujours distant malgré le désaccord de son loup qui voulait à tout prix se rapprocher de son compagnon. Il était déjà en danger en faisant partie de la meute car il est l'élément le plus faible. Cependant si les loups-garous adverses avaient su qu'il était son compagnon, il aurait servi de moyen de pression et aurait sûrement été blessé voire même tué. Il l'avait donc tout simplement repoussé et éloigné le plus possible de lui.

Puis vint la peur, connaissez-vous cette peur qui vous tiraille jour après jour à vous en glacer le sang, vous pétrifier et qui ne vous laisse pas tranquille jusqu'a ce que le problème soit réglé ? Hé bien c'est cette peur qu'il a ressenti pour Stiles parce qu'il n'était plus le petit et fragile humain de la bande mais parce que son pouvoir serait convoité.

Puis survint la colère. La colère d'entendre ce qu'avait fait la meute même s'il avait agi pareillement. La colère envers lui-même pour avoir blessé son compagnon.

_POV STILES _

Je rentrais dans la chambre d'hôtel que j'avais réservée dès mon arrivée. J'étais triste de laisser mon père seul, mais en même temps soulagé d'avoir quitté la meute. Je leurs pardonnerai surement un jour mais ça risque d'être difficile et long. Je décidais que demain je retournerais chez mon père et ce même si la meute est là.

_**Le lendemain matin **_

Je me trouvai devant la porte de chez mon père sans oser entrer, car je savais que la meute était présente même s'ils ne m'avaient pas encore senti. C'est une autre de mes capacités dont je ne voulais pas leur parler. Lorsque je me décidais d'entrer, toute la meute me regarda surprise et mon père fut le premier à me saluer puis Mélissa mais pour le reste de la meute se fût juste un signe de tête. Derek brisa le silence :

-Je peux te parler ?

Je ne fis que hocher la tête et le suivre.

-Stiles je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme un con avec toi.

Je le regardais surpris, Derek Hale s'excusait ? C'est le monde à l'envers et avant que je ne put répondre il continua :

-Mais tu sais c'était juste pour te protéger

-Tu croyais qu'en me rejetant je partirais? NON MAIS JE REVE! Derek regarde où j'en suis maintenant je suis un Alpha Zéta et en plus je ne maîtrise pas totalement mes capacités. Je sais que je suis en danger de ce fait. Je ne te blâme pas Derek. OK ? C'est juste quand j'ai remarqué que tu ne parlais pas de la même manière avec moi qu'avec la meute j'ai souffert en silence et en plus tu sais quoi ? JE T'AIME DEREK HALE et quand j'ai compris que tu me détestais j'ai eu le cœur brisé mais encore une fois j'ai souffert en silence !

Aucun de nous ne parla après mon éclat et je savais que la meute nous avait surement entendus mais aucun d'eux n'intervient et je leur en fus reconnaissant. Après plusieurs minutes où j'attendis que Derek me réponde, mais il resta là à me regarder ébahi, je me retournai et parti dans un crissement de pneu.

_Quelque pas plus loin : _

_-Oui monsieur le plan fonctionne à merveille _

_-Continuer à le surveiller et appeler moi au moindre problème, compris ? _

_-Bien monsieur _

**Note Auteur:**

**Hey Voilà le chapitre J'espére qu'il vous plaira**

**De:Misisi169**

**Corriger par:Kuromaie**

** u/975572/**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

_**POV STILES**_

Je dormais tranquillement quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone me réveilla. C'était un numéro inconnu :

-Allô ? Dis-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Stiles Dit une voix tremblante de l'autre côté du téléphone.

-Scott ? Que se passe-t-il ? Malgré que je sois en colère contre lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter

-Stiles aide moi s'il te plaît.

-Ok J'arrive.

-Je suis dans la forêt.

Je me dépêchais de sortir et me dirigeais vers la forêt où je sentis l'odeur de Scott.

Quand, j'arrivais près de lui, j'entendis un bruit de course puis vit Scott sous sa forme de bêta poursuivis par deux colosses qui apparemment étaient des Alphas. Je ne réfléchis pas et m'interposais :

-Ne le touchez pas. Grognais-je

-Ho et c'est un bêta qui nous en empêcherait

-Un Bêta ? Vous en êtes sûr ?

Je ne leurs laissais pas le temps de répondre et je me jetais sur les deux colosses. Je mis le premier à terre sans trop de difficulté quand je vis Scott se battre avec le deuxième Alpha. Je grognais et le pris a la gorge.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda l'Alpha en voyant mes yeux rouges-orangé.

-Un Alpha Zéta maintenant je vais te laissé partir et tu as intérêt à dire à ton chef de ne pas toucher aux loups-garous appartenant à la meute Hale sous aucun prétexte. Compris?

-O...Oui. Dit l'alpha d'une voix chevrotante.

Une fois, qu'ils furent hors de vue, je me tournais vers Scott pour voir qu'il était sévèrement blessé. Je le pris dans mes bras, le mis dans ma voiture et me dirigeai vers le manoir Hale. Derek, qui lisait sur le perron, vint vers nous dès qu'il sentit notre présence.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Deux Alphas l'ont attaqué et il m'a appelé. Je ne donnais que ça comme explication avant de rentrer dans le manoir Hale pour aller dans la chambre de Scott grâce ses indications avec Derek qui nous suivait. Arrivé dans la chambre de Scott je le déposais délicatement, sur le lit et lui mit des bandages pour qu'il ne perde pas trop de sang, car même avec la guérison rapide des loups, les blessures faites par un Alpha guérissaient moins rapidement qu'à la normale.

Après ça, je sortis du manoir et remontais dans ma voiture quand la voix de Derek suspendit mon geste :

-Stiles attend !

Dans un soupir, je descendis de la voiture.

-Quoi ! Dis-je plus sèchement que je le voulais.

-On doit parler de ce qui s'est passé hier.

-...

Voyant que je ne répondais pas Derek continua :

-Stiles tu es mon compagnon et je suis désolé si j'ai agi comme un con s'était juste pour te protéger.

-Derek c'est justement ça qui m'a fait le plus mal que toi, tu me prennes pour une personne faible ainsi que les autres et si tu crois que je vais te pardonner avec de simple excuse tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil et ce, même si je sais que c'était pour me protéger.

A la suite de ces bonnes paroles, je me détournais d'un Derek surpris qui s'attendait surement à une explosion de ma part et partit vers ma voiture.

_Quelque part dans la forêt._

_-Tu as dit un Alpha Zéta ?_

_-Oui Deucalion il m'a laissé partir, mais je devais te dire que la meute Hale était sous sa protection_

_-Hé bien on fera une pierre deux coups. Déclara Deucalion avec un sourire de mépris._

_-Comment ça ? Questionna l'Alpha_

_-J'aurais le pouvoir d'un Alpha Zéta et un territoire de plus. Quoi rêver de mieux ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Note auteur: Voilà le Chapitre 4 j'espère qu'il vous a plus n'hésiter pas a me donner votre avis <strong>

** Misisi169**


	5. Chapter 5

_POV DEREK_

Je regardais la voiture de Stiles partir tout en restant planté là comme un con. Je savais que je l'avais blessé et que ce serait dur pour lui de me pardonner. Je décidais donc d'aller lui parler directement et pour cela je devais aller à son hôtel.

Le lendemain matin, je me dirigeais vers le seul hôtel de la ville qui portait pour nom « Le vert Capri » et dans le hall une femme était à l'accueil

-Bonjour Monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je voudrais avoir le numéro de chambre de Stiles Stilinski.

-Oui bien sûr.

Elle tapa sur l'ordinateur.

-Chambre 66

-Merci.

Sans plus de considération pour cette femme, je me dirigeais vers le deuxième étage. Arrivé devant la porte de Stiles, j'hésitai puis toquai et l'entendis jurer derrière la porte avant qu'elle s'ouvre.

-Derek... mais... que fais-tu ici ?

-Stiles il faut qu'on parle Il me considéra pendant quelques secondes puis m'invita à entrer.

La décoration de sa chambre était simple : le mur était de beige sur lequel étaient suspendus plusieurs cadres, un lit pour deux personnes avec une couverture blanche.

-Je voudrais te parler à propos de ton départ. Sans lui laisser le temps de m'interrompre, je continuai.

-Après ton départ, j'ai énormément souffert, tu sais, je ne voulais pas t'exclure, mais c'était pour moi la seule solution pour te protéger, pour protéger la personne à qui je tiens le plus au monde, pour protéger mon compagnon. Il eut plusieurs minutes de silence avant que Stiles prenne la parole

-Compagnon...

-Oui tu es mon compagnon.

-Tu sais, avant de partir j'étais amoureux de toi et je le suis toujours, mais j'ai peur que même avec mes nouvelles capacités tu me rejettes.

-Stiles... dis-je en le prenant tendrement dans mes bras. Je t'aime et je ne te rejetterais plus jamais. Il leva les yeux vers moi avec le même regard qu'il avait avant de partir et cette fois-ci je pus admirer une étincelle d'amour et il m'embrassa.

Après une heure de bécotage, je devais partir pour l'entrainement de la meute.

-Puis-je venir avec toi ?

-Bien sûr

-Derek?

-Oui

-On le dit à la meute pour notre couple

-Si c'est ce que tu veux Stiles.

-On leur dit après l'entrainement ?

-Bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey tout d'abord je voudrais m'excusé du retard j'étais en période d'examen donc plus le temps d'écrire<strong>

**J'espére que ce chapitre vous a plu :-)**

** Misisi169**


	6. Chapter 6

Amour A Risque

POV STILES

La meute ne fut pas aussi étonnée par ma relation avec Derek que je l'aurais prédit, car apparemment cela faisait un moment que « Certaines tensions régnaient entre vous deux » dixit Lydia. Et je ne fus pas surpris, car après tout Lydia savait tout avant tout le monde. Après toutes ces émotions, Derek passa à l'entraînement.

-Vous vous mettrez par 2 et entrainez-vous.

Alors les « couples » se formèrent : Lydia et Allison les seules humaines, Scott et Isaac (ce premier m'envoya un regard désolé pff faux frère), Boyd et Erica (étonnant) et pour finir Jackson et moi.

Chacun passa tour à tour.

Allison et Lydia.

Lydia n'étais pas loin de battre Allison, mais malgré les progrès réalisés depuis ma dernière entrevue/la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle ne put battre Allison.

Scott et Isaac.

Scott remporta le combat haut la main grâce à certaines techniques que Derek leur avait apprises.

Boyd et Erica

On ne sait pas vraiment qui gagna, car ils finirent tous les deux au tapis en même temps.

Jackson et moi

Jackson et moi ce fut toute une autre histoire, car Jackson fidèle à lui-même fit son arrogant.

-Allez Stilinski même si tu le voulais tu ne pourrais pas me battre.

Et le combat s'engagea alors, Jackson sauta sur Stiles qui lui l'évita aisément et ainsi de suite. Cela mis tellement Jackson en colère de ne pas pouvoir m'atteindre qu'il finit par me prendre par le bras.

-Je t'ai eu !

-Tu crois ? Répondis-je en souriant

Et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il fut propulsé sur un des murs de la salle sans que je ne l'aie touché.

Toute la meute me regarda ébahie, le silence fut brisé par Scott.

-Stiles comment as-tu fait ?

C'est en souriant que je lui répondis :

-Aurais-tu oublié que je contrôle l'électricité ?

-Ho. Fut tout ce que me répondit Scott.

Je lui fis un sourire goguenard puis Derek prit la parole.

-Bon l'entrainement est fini pour aujourd'hui, retournez chez vous.

La meute ne se fit pas prier pour partir. Alors que j'allais passer la porte, deux bras me retiennent en m'attirant contre un torse. En me retournant pour voir Derek et je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Que j'aime ses yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, d'habitude je n'y décèle aucune émotion, mais aujourd'hui, j'y vis un océan d'amour. Je pourrais rester une éternité rien qu'à regarder ses yeux. .

-Tu passes à l'appart ? Demanda Derek alors que je souriais niaisement.

-Bien sûr. Lui répondis-je.

Le trajet se fit en silence, mais pas un silence lourd plutôt agréable où il n'y a pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, le genre de silence qui raconte plus que des mots. À peine rentrés

à l'intérieur de l'appartement que Derek me plaqua contre la porte et m'embrassa fougueusement. Le reste de la nuit ne fut que gémissements, cris de plaisir et mots d'amours, blottis l'un contre l'autre.


End file.
